


【米苏】信笺

by Comrade_Klee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Great Grain Robbery, History, M/M, Moscow Summit(1972)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comrade_Klee/pseuds/Comrade_Klee
Summary: America * USSR国设，苏露异体，R18向涉及莫斯科峰会，“粮食大劫案”等内容本文为活动文：会在3月21日于lofter放出同版
Relationships: America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【米苏】信笺

**Author's Note:**

> 这里荒芜寸草不生  
> 后来你来这走了一遭  
> 奇迹般万物生长  
> 这里是我的心  
> ——周将《沙漠》

三十年前的易北河，一个有月亮的晚上.......身旁的年轻人问起三十年前的月亮，心底里幻想的该是铜钱大的一个红黄色的湿晕，像篝火四溅的喜悦渗入云层中落了一滴泪。老年人回忆中的三十年前的月亮仍是肃杀的，明晃晃悬天顶瞪着，像是催促下一日陈旧且迷糊的苦难行军——踏过几年辛苦路望回看，再好的月色也不免萧瑟凄凉。

月亮照到阿尔弗雷德的枕边，没照到他脸颊上，但他还是睁眼看了一看。当时的他穿着一身土气的美军中尉制服，胸前缝了俩大大的皮夹，像是什么奇物都能塞下——他揉了揉太阳穴，摸摸胸口，想起昨晚佩戴的狗牌怕是和圆滚滚的军帽一齐被扔往帐营角堆，且自己还把头枕在伊利亚腿上，一面笑一面噜噜叨叨诉说着什么，恍惚间摄入酒精太高，一偏头睡死去了，黑灯瞎火的梦里只听闻窸窸窣窣的声音——啊，他完全想起来了。阿尔弗雷德翻身一跃，这才察觉这场朦胧觉果真一直枕着伊利亚的腿。伊利亚横躺他的床头，抢去枕头，身上铺一件苏军大衣，前额的鬓发全塌在月光下，像细细的丝织纱。于是阿尔弗雷德忍不住蹲身伸手捻他的额发。伊利亚蹙着眉头醒了，他一骨碌起身，大衣滑去身侧，底下只有件单薄的白衬衫。他费力地睁眼瞪他，嘴唇翕动像是欲埋怨，却一时迷离争不出话来。阿尔弗雷德抢着笑道：“你怎么现在还没睡呀。”伊利亚白了他一眼，冷笑：“我睡没睡你不知道？”

天就快亮了。阿尔弗雷德当作没听见回答，一手抄裤兜里抵寒，一手拽住伊利亚的胳膊，倒是把他硬生生拽起。伊利亚经这一骨碌折腾后是没醒也得醒了。他眯着眼甩甩头，一睁眼又发现阿尔弗雷德已经紧赶慢赶地拾来靴子套上。只要他一扯帘子，整个帐篷内定会吱溜溜的钻冷风——即使临近五月，中欧的凌晨还是雾气弥漫，凉得透骨，更别提在大河边上。伊利亚只得先缩进大衣里，免得挨喷嚏。他一面扣钮子，一面没好气地问候：“天都没大亮。这么早起床，想偷情报？”阿尔弗雷德噗嗤了一声，略一转侧，掀开帘子，皮靴踩在叶堆上沙沙作响：“正义的Hero可没这兴趣！我要去看日出。难得起这么早，再贪睡也睡不久。我印象里往西走点有片空草地，陪Hero去看一看吧！”

没等伊利亚同意，阿尔弗雷德便跨回帐篷欲挽他的手，被伊利亚半推半就地推回去了——但他仍没拒绝他。都多少次了，真正由阿尔弗雷德这个人，而不是美国，所提出的要求，伊利亚有最终拒绝过吗？答案是惊人的零。伊利亚捂住嘴闷了个喷嚏，喘口气后蹲身系鞋带。阿尔弗雷德的靴子踏在帐外的枯叶堆上，一顿一顿地转了几圈，又悄咪咪地掀盖子瞅他。伊利亚还是不作声，却伸了手，阿尔弗雷德自是配合地抓去他的手掌，一把将他拉出帐子。伊利亚见四顾无人，便轻轻地叱责道：“如果德军攻来，空草地上可要当靶子的。”但阿尔弗雷德俏皮又狡猾地熙笑了两下，他从胸前大大的口袋里变出一颗沾满亮粉的软糖，塞进伊利亚的嘴里，而后抵住他的嘴唇擦拭黏在唇间的晶莹痕迹，道：“我可不怕。德军来了，你保护我呗。”

“真是儿戏。”

伊利亚嘴上没什么好气，脸底却浮起了层晶莹的红粉，像是打上淡淡的胭脂，又像将将亮的清晨透来的第一缕霞光。阿尔弗雷德满足地抽手，挽起袖子搂他胳膊，不由分说往那处跑去。伊利亚只得跟着他快跑。掠过几棵盘根老树，陡坡碎石，确实如阿尔弗雷德形容的那般，很快便见着处平原。易北河潺潺。眺望下游，最远处有条灰黑色的断线——那是他们会师的断桥。

但他们并非为断桥而来。阿尔弗雷德一见美景便走路生风，撂下伊利亚，倒是给他个休息片刻的机会。希望恼人的德军不要这时来掺和。伊利亚十指紧扣像是在祈祷，祈祷完抬头端详他。阿尔弗雷德这头蹿蹿，那处探探，裤腿掠过挂满露珠的青草地，回来时扒拉了好几株野花。有红的有蓝的，像他俩的虹膜色凑在一齐，倒意外合的般配。他用花茎把这簇花圈起来，送到伊利亚眼前，水汪汪的蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，道：“花还挺漂亮的，送你啦。”伊利亚怔了怔，最终只是轻轻说声谢谢，接过花。风有些大了，黎明的雾气开始飘散，更猜不出阿尔弗雷德听清楚了没。

即使没听清也有意装不晓得了。阿尔弗雷德一抬头望，便发觉云层尾巴透出几束朦胧的光。“天亮了，天亮了！”他闪烁着瞳孔大吼，攥起伊利亚袖角往河岸跑去：西天那瘪瘪的月亮，低一点，低一点，像冷白色的脸盆，沉了下去。天空仍是森冷的蟹壳青，可地平线已然浮起了晓色，一层黄，一层绿，一层红——太阳要上来了。伊利亚昂着头仰望，只顾端详这难得一见的日升；可阿尔弗雷德左看看，右看看，却是把脸给凑了下去——他扒拉开自己胸前的一个口袋，揣起两块软糖，又伸进另一个口袋，摸索了片刻，竟是掏出了一封信。他在自己嘴里扔了块，又捏着伊利亚的下巴，给他也塞了块。伊利亚自然是皱着眉头眨眼，像是不理解阿尔弗雷德又有什么古怪企图。但阿尔弗雷德只是龇牙咧嘴地朝他笑，空出的手扶着伊利亚的肩，垂下眼皮，吻过他的嘴角。

伊利亚先是愣住了，随后将错就错，揽过阿尔弗雷德的后颈，从嘴角移至缠绕的舌尖——分开时太阳早升起了大半，粼粼波光像打碎了的镜子漂浮在易北河上。阿尔弗雷德恋恋不舍地抚过伊利亚的侧脸，抚过他鬓角最近才长出的发尖，拇指传来痒痒的触感。可待到伊利亚温柔地将他的手摘下，歪着头问有什么事时，阿尔弗雷德又开始遮遮掩掩，解释了一通有的没的，却把手心的信直往身后背。

“别藏了，阿尔弗。”伊利亚捂着嘴偷笑他，“我都看见了。是一封信吗？”

阿尔弗雷德低下头，沐浴在清晨第一缕光辉里的他，那头金发愈发熠熠生辉。他像是无可奈何般耸了耸肩，微微抬起头来，烧着脸将那封攥的紧紧的信送至他眼前。

“这是我们会师的礼物。”阿尔弗雷德抿着嘴压低嗓门，竟被他装的像在传达什么惊天机密：“不过Hero现在不能告诉你——亲爱的伊廖沙，你可一定得保管好他，一定一定等我们胜利后才能开启哦。”

风从易北河畔袭来。阿尔弗雷德额前的呆毛被吹的摇摇晃晃，破碎的玻璃磕碰磕碰敲着水面。伊利亚红着脸捏住这封信的一角，信纸上大大的火漆在他的眼底荡漾着，荡漾着，竟是在平地上陡生晕船的错觉——再定睛看时，眼前的景色成了铺满细碎砖石的红场。莫斯科河静静地抽手拂去朝日的萌动，镜子里的人颦笑依旧，当年的月亮却走满了三十年。

阿尔弗雷德难得咚咚咚敲了数下后才闯进门来。他穿着件棕黄色的大领长风衣，底下是灰黑色的细腿裤和扁皮鞋，大抵是没再套西服，只着了白衬衫，为装的正式还特意系上条玄色条纹领带。他探出半个脑袋，头顶的呆毛一晃一晃的，像是想和他捉迷藏，但他只是满面春风的朝伊利亚问好。不等伊利亚回答，他又急匆匆地开始过问今日的行程安排。伊利亚背过脸去，皱了皱眉，没有回话，却止不住瞥他：那双探出门框的眼珠像天际一角裁下的蓝布匹，上面汪着清水，水面冒出一颗颗笑泡，更让伊利亚心底疑惑他别有企图，加意防备着。于是伊利亚把椅子换了个方向，面朝办公室一侧的书架坐着，人向椅背上一靠，肘弯撑在办公桌上，军帽往下一拉，倒是装起浅眠来了。

阿尔弗雷德踮着脚尖窜入，在办公桌的另一侧站定，捏住伊利亚墨绿色的军装袖管，小声吵嚷：“伊廖沙，伊廖沙！太无聊了，这里太无聊了，苏联太无聊了......快带我出去玩！”

“你不是说苏联无聊吗？”伊利亚不耐烦地斜瞟了他一眼：“你想去哪玩？这里是苏联，想找站街仔还是去美国吧。”

“哎呀，你知道我不是这个意思。”阿尔弗雷德嘟嘟囔囔地蹙起眉尖，装起一副对方平白坑坏良人的可怜模样：“昨天勃列日涅夫先生私自将尼克松总统带走，可把基辛格吓了一大跳。当时人多眼杂，我也只能跟着车队东奔西跑——但这实在酷毙了！亲爱的伊廖沙，这实在太酷了！你也会突然带走我，把我抓进你郊区的私人别墅里吧。我们会追逐着彼此，踏过大大的草坪，登上你的小艇，然后用开瓶器蹦开所有的酒瓶，淋在对方的头顶。隔着一层层酒液，当小艇飘过灯火通明的莫斯科河畔时，突然升起几簇五彩斑斓的音乐与烟花，于是我们拥抱、接吻......伊利亚，我的伊廖沙，越战和缩减军备的事情，就留给以后去谈罢！我不介意的，我怎么可能介意呢，我的伊廖沙，我爱你，我真的好爱你......你会满足我吗？你一定会满足我的，对吗？”

伊利亚没有回话。他起身到了窗前，揭开缀着白色小绒球的米白窗帘。晴天的风像一群白鸽子钻进他的贴身军装里，飘飘拍着翅子，又扇来一阵热风，把那帘子紧紧贴往他脸上去。玻璃窗的下角隐隐约约掠过几辆黑色轿车，悄悄碾过红场凹凸不平的地砖往别处跑去。莫斯科河岸探出几位身着靓丽的女性，把白色皮包掖在袴腰下，笑盈盈地奔出玻璃的边缘。身后的阿尔弗雷德仍在七嘴八舌地举例，显然是在上飞机前就筹之已熟——仍说的他一颗心也直往下坠。他知道他这颗心太蠢，每每阿尔弗雷德拿出或是俏皮、或是深情、或是仅无意为之的情话，总能哄的那颗心失魂落魄，跌跌跄跄，不住的往肋骨上撞去。他怎能不知道阿尔弗雷德说的几分真，几分假——鬼都知道美国人如今有多急着想逃离越战，阿尔弗雷德却敢拿这条来哄他？可这正是属于阿尔弗雷德的独特魅力，不是么？只要那张巧舌如簧的嘴一张，就能把假的都说成真的，把真的都说成幻梦的......初夏的风吹过伊利亚的脸颊，一阵凉一阵热，让他忍不住伸手解两颗扣子，质问自己是不是穿的太厚。阿尔弗雷德自顾自讲到奥运会了，他说80年的那届，现在只有莫斯科和洛杉矶在竞争......无论如何，阿尔弗雷德不是什么好人。但他从前爱过他，现在仍爱他，就得装的糊涂。伊利亚终于关了窗户，又拉上丝绒窗帘，却没有开灯。屋里暗昏昏的。伊利亚瞧着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，瞧着他眼睛里蠢动着的一缕缕温柔回忆，取出挂了串镂空红星的车钥匙，道：“我没有勃氏那般大的别墅，但我可以带你去我的公寓，听见了吗？”阿尔弗雷德立马眯起眼，咧出一排白牙大笑：“听见了~”

阿尔弗雷德像是突然偷到一盆牛排还安心地吃的满嘴流光的男孩，一溜烟从伊利亚的办公室跑走了。伊利亚不觉一怔，纳闷起他能不能分辨出自己的车的问题，又想到阿尔弗雷德高超的情报技术，只能浅浅地叹一口气，却也没急着跟上去——这里是克里姆林，是莫斯科，是他的地盘。于是伊利亚好整以暇地弯腰拉开办公桌最下层的格子。桌上满满当当堆着几叠文件，可这层格子却只放了封信。他将其拾起，弹去落在火漆上的灰尘，又吹了吹。窗户缝里漏了风进来，帘子轻轻地动了动，灰尘寂寂地飞起又落下。新沏上的火漆比原先小了一圈，一轮轮淡淡的痕迹是他反复拆卸又封装的唯一证明——伊利亚将信安置在口袋里，抓来挂在一角的白围巾，扬长而去。

阿尔弗雷德一路上意外地安分守己，活脱脱真成了未见世面的十九岁少年；可当伊利亚一锁起门，他果然还是如常理般暴露了本性：倏忽间掣住伊利亚的后背，二话不说舔咬起他的后颈来。伊利亚皱着眉用手肘推搡他的肋骨，却最终没有作声，垂着眼睛，红着脸，默认他的流氓行径。阿尔弗雷德见伊利亚不再反抗，敢佯装充耳不闻，也就变本加厉，将他猛地翻来推至门板上，舔舐起伊利亚的耳垂、下颚，又扒拉下围巾舔他的旧伤口，笑嘻嘻地看伊利亚被惹得生出闷气将他一把推开，又撇过脸捂紧嘴憋气，却掩藏不住脸上红一阵白一阵的羞怯模样，这才脱下鞋一蹦一跳地往公寓里走去。这是他第一次拜访这间公寓，里面的装潢是苏联境内千篇一律的简约样式，可厨房没有餐具，冰箱没有屯食，所有的杂物都被主人收拾的干净整齐，想必伊利亚也不常走入。阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，他想起属于自己的别墅里永远塞满的冰箱，又想到什么别的，扭头去瞅伊利亚的身影，正巧与伊利亚的目光对上——

他刚脱去厚厚的军大衣，全身只套着件皱巴巴的扭开了两颗扣子的白衬衫，裸露出莹白色的双腿；赤红色的眼眸染上了层雾气，耳根还留存着他先前啃咬的痕迹，红的像是要滴出血来——伊利亚很快偏过头去，一只手欲盖弥彰般掩住自己的侧脸。阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，呆呆地杵原地愣了几秒......微风闯入公寓，雪白的窗帘腾空跃起，点缀的玻璃珠子像千万粒雨珠闪着光，又像画了满天的星星——他三两步跑过木头地板，跑过水珠银烂的窗帘，托起他的脸，亲吻他的爱人。

几十年的相恋，他们对彼此的身体不要太熟悉。只是每次在解衣裳的过程中，总横生打架的欲望——他们推推搡搡地走去卧室，伊利亚将自己的被子往床头一堆，一屁股坐下，又伸长脖子一口咬住阿尔弗雷德的领带向下撕扯，迫使他直接屈膝倒进他怀里。碍事的棕色大衣早被扔在半途。虽然脖颈处似乎受到了生命威胁，但阿尔弗雷德双手却腾不出丝毫精力去解领带了：一只手已然熟练地解开伊利亚的衬衫扣子，往边上扯了扯，露出大片泛着红的饱满胸脯与挺立的乳尖，于是他张嘴咬住一侧，手则捏上了另一侧——仅凭嘬了几口与揉捏两三下的功夫，乳尖就挺立的如细碎的软石，又红的像烂熟的桃浆。远方响起提琴咿咿呀呀的声音，帘外的天光太亮，伊利亚呼吸一窒，果真如预想那般松了口——另一只手自是毫不含糊，抚过伊利亚的腹肌，跨部，直抵圆翘的臀肉，那里早就滴滴答答的像落春雨。于是阿尔弗雷德昂起脖子吻伊利亚的唇，手指沿着臀缝一路下滑，指着翘起的小穴划圈，一等他不留神就送了进去。

这可把伊利亚气的浑身乱颤，刚想抬头辱骂，却又在下一刻不由地呻吟起来。阿尔弗雷德的技巧很出色，记忆力更甚，对伊利亚的几个敏感点怕不是背的比核弹密码还熟。他的手指轻松闯过已然松动的括约肌，沿着肠肉一路向上，路途中貌似随意地摁了几下，就将伊利亚调教的作当真发情的猫。伊利亚狠狠地咬住下颌骨，却抵不住身体发颤，下颌骨仍抖得像要落下来了，只得放它自生自灭。他小口小口地喘着气，试图平复心跳，可阿尔弗雷德灼热的呼吸尽数喷在他的左胸膛，喷在他的心上——那颗心擒住身体里每颗细胞将落未落的泪水，擒住他的呼吸，擒住他的一切，却将他尽数赠给了阿尔弗雷德。伊利亚的睫毛眨颤了片刻，最终还是认命般紧紧抿起眼。他圈住阿尔弗雷德的后背，攥紧那两块隆起的肩胛骨，将阿尔弗雷德的脑袋摁入他的肩窝，好像这般举动就能掩盖他潮红的脸颊和噙满水汽的红眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德自然猜得出他的企图。他顺势一口咬住伊利亚的耳垂，用牙尖打磨了几圈，而身下已然送入了四指。啾咕啾咕的淫靡水声在房间里回荡，像是专门放出来给他听的细细的音乐。伊利亚羞着脸睁眼望他，眼泪控制不住往两侧划去，余下的泪珠挂在他的下睫毛上，映的那双红眼珠如沾血的羔羊。蓄满情欲的一幕被抬起头的阿尔弗雷德正巧撞见。他满足地咯咯一笑，低头舔去伊利亚眼角的泪珠，像暴力卷走人鱼流下的钻石，只留存猩红的侵入痕迹。伊利亚抖了抖头发像是欲驱赶他，阿尔弗雷德嘟着嘴眨眼，不允他得逞——他咬住伊利亚高耸的鼻梁，一手擒住他鼓涨的阴茎，手指坏心眼地抵住他的马眼，一手扒落自己的裤子，深吸一口气，便狠狠地插了进去。

伊利亚浑身僵硬地哽咽起来。他抬腿环住阿尔弗雷德的腰，喉咙却被欲火烧的粉碎，只能发出几声灰暗而轻飘的破碎句子：“Ame，America......啊，轻点，往这处顶......”

阿尔弗雷德皱起了眉，刚欲反驳，整根阴茎再次狠狠地抵入深处，直直压在伊利亚的敏感点上。待他毫无意外地仰头呻吟了一句后，危险地眯起眼，凑进他耳边发出如神明般的严肃低语：“我警告你——唤我阿尔弗，不许唤我美国。”

伊利亚貌似手足无措地凝视着阿尔弗雷德的发尖，嘴唇翕动了几下，那个名字还未喊出口，又被阿尔弗雷德拉扯去亲吻。细细的银丝从他的嘴角滑落，像是所有的理智与爱情都在这一刻化作一条巨绳，将他与阿尔弗雷德完完全全地捆在一起，永不分离......可真实的触感只有断断续续的尘灰吊子。阿尔弗雷德在这一侧，伊利亚在另一侧，隔着座破碎的断桥，断桥上站满了马歇尔计划的受利者，北约的“仆从”，如今竟又添了王耀......访华！无缘故地想到这处，伊利亚下意识地向前一扑，穴肉猛地一紧，竟是迫使阿尔弗雷德的精液悉数灌了进去。阿尔弗雷德瞪大眼审视他片刻，手里的动作忽地加快，半晌后也逼伊利亚释放了出来。

“怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德难得温柔地偏过头去问。他一手搂住伊利亚的腰，一手拉来被子，给他俩都盖上。他轻轻地用鼻尖蹭开他的刘海，亲吻他的额骨，温热的手掌插入伊利亚汗涔涔的后脑勺，手指一处一处虚虚飘飘地摁过去。他觉察是发生了些许冤枉事，可伊利亚哽着嗓子开始直摇头，似乎一句都不愿说出口。阿尔弗雷德只当伊利亚怪僻的脾性再犯了，缩回胳膊抹去自己额发粘腻的汗珠，再横抱起伊利亚往浴室跑，也就不再多嘴。

半夜里伊利亚爬下床来，掀开帘子，伸手按雨淋淋的玻璃窗。漆黑的雨夜，绵密的雨点隔着无形的玻璃罩子，瞪着眼望自己——梦蜷缩成一团。他呼出一口热气，在玻璃窗上一遍遍写着冬天，写着大雪弥漫的一朵仰望......今夜的莫斯科没有月亮。他想起易北河的月光在他的肩上下了一场雪，他卧在他大腿上闪烁其辞，将未来的梦铺的如一汪蜡烛油上斜着的一束蓬勃芬芳的光——将死的光芒总是灿烂夺目的。

伊利亚的手指悬在半空，似乎魇住了，忽然听见背后有脚步声，猜着也是阿尔弗雷德来了。阿尔弗雷德下意识地搓了搓后脑，贴到他身后，伸手环住他的腰，用前额的碎发蹭他的肩胛骨：“好晚了，再睡会罢......”伊利亚竭力定了定神，垂着头不言语。阿尔弗雷德见状，交叉胳膊，将对方的后背紧紧按入胸口，借势将话题引往另一侧，打着盹的俄语说的生疏又响亮：“我想起件事。关于粮食收购的项目......最近有好的进展，那五家公司......已经同意了。听说下一步协商设在了七月份，你的外交贸易部长会带人来谈判......伊廖沙，你可以来吗？”

阿尔弗雷德貌似怜爱地反复嘀咕伊利亚的名字，似乎这般就能将伊利亚尖锐的反驳声淹没在海底。他伸手拨弄伊利亚耳鬓的碎发，笑盈盈地望着鲜红的耳垂处自己啃咬的痕迹......伊利亚不会回绝的，毕竟阿尔弗雷德从不失败。阿尔弗雷德摸着黑掩住伊利亚猩红的眼睛，像掩住了克里姆林上空永不熄灭的红星。伊利亚仍低头不答，过了半晌才郑重地掉过身来，面对面瞪大了眼睛幽幽地注视他。阿尔弗雷德顺势将他拥入怀抱。

“你果然不会拒绝。”

他轻嘘了一口气，貌似顶满足地笑道。

伊利亚迎着阿尔弗雷德走去，老远的就含笑伸出手来，却没有搭话。他穿了件米白色高领卫衣，下着青石色牛仔裤，没有带围巾，因热而卷起了衣袖管，裸露的手臂像刚挤出的牛奶般苍白。阿尔弗雷德一蹦一跳地大踏步冲来，和他握手后，从兜里掏一盒香烟和一块打火机，上上下下打量一番后，再把烟递给他：“你瞧我多像教坏书呆子的潮流青年。”阿尔弗雷德摘下墨镜，歪过头，轻轻叹了一口气佯装沮丧：“你说罢，想去哪？实话讲，你们选的地可真无趣。DC太小，玩的地方也少；如果是纽约，芝加哥，洛杉矶，我肯定能找出更多花样来。”

伊利亚抿了口烟，眯着眼浅笑，问：“你真会说笑话。如果我现在说，我要去纽约瞧瞧，你会带我去吗？”

“会啊。”阿尔弗雷德抛回句貌似斩钉截铁的答案：“从这里开车也不过3到4个小时。你要真喜欢，我们现在就走。”

“还是算了罢！飞机坐了半天，也该歇一歇了。”

天色将将暗了。伊利亚双手插在袴袋里，跟在阿尔弗雷德后面温吞地吐烟。阿尔弗雷德一听对方再无闲聊的欲望，也加紧步伐走着，提早寻得自己的车坐下歇息。刚一旋钥匙，无线电里乐声悠扬——麦迪逊酒店里大抵正弹奏着肖斯塔科维奇的《列宁格勒交响曲》，或是气喘吁吁地登芭蕾舞曲罢。毕竟都是上了年纪的老大爷，凭空也生不出太多乐趣......希望他们谈的愉快。阿尔弗雷德不再多想。他继续点两根烟，一根递给伊利亚。伊利亚摆手拒绝了，托起脸凝望塔台不灭的白炽方块。方块黏黏地粘在黑夜的一头，就像月亮跑上来了，黄黄的，作青玉色绸子上弹落的蜡油，将天空烧糊了一片。阿尔弗雷德貌似不经意间瞥了他几眼，食指与无名指夹住烟，猛踩一脚油门，快速驶出机场。

那是个潮湿的夏天的晚上。DC不过是马里兰和弗吉尼亚划出的一小块特区，当然规避不了东海岸常见的季风与大雨。汽车刚跑进狭长的城市马车道便遇了雨。伊利亚迷迷糊糊地盹了一会，又混沌沌抬眼，侧头去瞧：隔着透明的玻璃罩子，千万粒雨珠闪着光，像一天的星。一天的星到处跟着他们，驰过一窠红、一窠绿、几棵零零碎碎的粉条......大抵是下雨的原因，街上缺了些烟火气，但不无行人匆匆略过，跑入地铁口或屋檐下避雨。无线电里的音乐切到了The Beatles的“Yesterday”。伊利亚阖眼细细地听，悠扬的音乐仿若白纱制成的小舟，摇摇晃晃地托着他在乳白色濛濛海雾里前行......歌很快唱到了结尾：

"Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play"

"Now I need a place to hide away"

"Oh, I believe in yesterday"

伊利亚探身去后坐翻自己的皮箱，翻了会又忽然滑回座位，手中抓着块棕灰色的皮革公文包，抱双手交叉抱于胸前。阿尔弗雷德在一旁略显诧异地皱着眉头偷看，一扭头才发觉前方是红灯，猛踩刹车，两人一齐向前一晃，差点与挡风玻璃发生意外的磕碰。伊利亚刚一坐定，向阿尔弗雷德溜了一眼，撇嘴嘲笑：“天。小英雄的车技已经这么烂了吗？还是和你那前监护人一样，眼睛老花看不清东西？”阿尔弗雷德长吐一口气，嘴上自然不遑多让：“Hero的健康不需你担心！倒是某位境外危险分子，在车上不好好坐着，偏要朝后座动手动脚。Hero回头看一眼，是为自己的人生安全着想，检查某人有没有在安放炸药。念着你也不敢在DC冒犯，就只用刹车警告你一下！”伊利亚轻蔑地瞧了阿尔弗雷德一眼，翻开瘪瘪的公文包，竟掏出崭新的一把马卡洛夫手枪，旁若无人地别在腰侧，又伸手向里摸了摸什么。阿尔弗雷德眼睛直瞪瞪地瞅他，脸上一点面部表情也没有，连红灯转绿也没启动，像泥制的面具：“你，怎么带进来的？”伊利亚的嘴角无趣地抽搐了一下：“我的小英雄啊。我走的是外交通道。”阿尔弗雷德眼珠子一转：“那你也没有签证。你住哪？”伊利亚挑了挑眉，眯起眼伸长脖子凑进，在阿尔弗雷德的耳边淡淡地一笑，两只手指托起对方的脸颊，一点一点地轻轻敲着。他歪过头，特意摆出副细声细气的黏乎乎嗓音：“小英雄......是你请我来的。如果你不愿，我自会去找帕托利切夫同志。当然，麻烦我们这些远道而来的朋友，总归不太好罢——还是说，你的证件年纪不够，甚至没到能开房的年纪？”阿尔弗雷德狠狠地瞅回他一眼，眉毛一耸，似笑非笑回答：“那概是让你失望了！”他猛踩一脚油门，轿车的尾灯如流星般掠过城市中心。

空气里的水分过于浓厚了。伊利亚躺在床上，小腿一晃一晃貌似心情不错——当真如此？明明空调开的很低，他却觉得被褥莫名其妙黏黏糊糊的，似乎随时会生出青苔。阿尔弗雷德还在洗澡。伊利亚默默聆听这潺潺水声，瞥见摆在书桌上皮包，是他随身带来的，里面除一把抢，不过装了一封纸信。伊利亚一骨碌站了起来，取出那封信，绕着书桌来回踱步着，又将其珍重地藏会公文包里。他不由得回忆起两个月前，他揣着那封信带阿尔弗雷德回家，本想在当时亲自交给他，却......伊利亚将公文包塞回皮箱里。身侧的窗帘开了个小缝，雨水捉到室内一点灯光，滴溜溜地急转又落去，像芭蕾舞者莹白色的舞裙。

伊利亚叹了口气。他又想起自己和阿尔弗雷德的关系来。他明明该是个彻底的唯物主义者，却败给了心底的饥荒——阿尔弗雷德，他有加州的阳光、大平原的肥土、佛州的温热......他有太多的优点，但也绝非完美的存在。不过是在伊利亚还未察觉爱之缺失时，早早地将那块冻土融化了，融化了，涨出绵绵的爱意来。伊利亚又取出公文包，手不自觉地颤抖：也许阿尔弗雷德曾经追他不过是一时乐趣，仗着年少轻狂，什么都想尝试；也许他对每个人都这样，对西欧，对第三世界，对王耀......他可太聪明了，他做什么都太聪明了。如果我为爱情投降，定会被他吃的尸骨一根不剩——可我就是爱他，我这颗心就是爱他。我想知道他到底是真心爱我，还只是逢场作戏？他应该是的，若是不语，我就抵着这封信去要挟他......可若是他从不爱我，这封信又有何用？伊利亚猛的一睁眼，他再一次想起了几个月前的访华。他的牙根不住地抽搐着，抽搐着，好像想起什么污秽、野蛮、下流的欺骗与背叛——没有人喜欢自发地责备自己。如今存留在伊利亚脑海里的，大概不过是王耀拣了顶宽沿草帽，或是墨绿色的军装，领着阿尔弗雷德在工厂、农田、城市里穿行——梦结束了。伊利亚虚惊一身冷汗。扭身一看，只见阿尔弗雷德裹了件浴巾站在他跟前，长长的微卷的前刘海被水拉直了，黏在额间滴滴答答落水。阿尔弗雷德歪了歪头，貌似无辜地审视他一轮，走了。

伊利亚这才向后猛一趔趄。人有点眩晕，他把手按在额角上，垂下脸去。阿尔弗雷德背对着他低声问：“你还好吗？是苏联又发生了什么大事？”很快被伊利亚木着脸扯走话题。阿尔弗雷德撇了伊利亚的手臂一眼，忽然猛一跨步，伸手紧紧兜住了他的双臂，而后重重地吻他的嘴；另一只手则找准机会，直取伊利亚手底的皮包。伊利亚猛烈地发着抖，将皮包往身后藏去，连接吻的牙齿也震震作声。两人交战片刻，最终伊利亚一口咬住阿尔弗雷德的舌头。阿尔弗雷德这才悻悻离去，捂着嘴喘气。还未等他质疑，伊利亚断断续续地回答道：“不行.....请不要这样。我向你作证，包里没有任何会损害你的安全，你们国家安全的东西......除了一把手枪，再无别物......我，我希望......我请你尊重我的隐私权......”阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头呆愣地看了他半晌，揉揉脑袋一屁股扑到床上，嘟着嘴看窗外的雨，整个人活脱脱成了具泄气的皮球。

“我真不能理解你。”阿尔弗雷德仰躺在床上道：“伊廖沙，你最近是怎么了？就算是我们之间最剑拔弩张的年代，古巴危机的时候——核弹头抵着互相的脑门，也未凭空生出如此大的别扭......你能告诉我吗？不是作为苏联，只是作为伊利亚，伊利亚·布拉金斯基，告诉我，阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯，而不是美国。告诉我为什么。我真的很想知道，不是作为你的敌人，而是你的爱人。我真的很想知道。”伊利亚没有回答。他又走到了窗边——这次他没带着他那具公文包——拉开帘子，将脸贴在玻璃上，眺望窗外。这是他犹豫时的经典动作。阿尔弗雷德自觉自己已然说服了伊利亚，至少是在某些方面，于是摁响了电视，自顾自地看了起来。

窗外细雨依旧。雨粒子淅淅沥沥似乎全打进了伊利亚心底——伊利亚深吸一口气，猛地回头，突然发问：

“阿尔弗，你还记得我们会师时发生了什么吗？”

阿尔弗雷德狠狠地摁下“-”音量键。他不解地眨眨眼，像是没听清伊利亚说了些什么，又像思维短路后造成了信息处理故障——他见伊利亚远没扭身看他的迹象，嘿嘿假笑了两声佯装全知全能：“记得啊。怎么了？”

“没什么。”伊利亚仰起头，像是在看什么东西：“我想起你送我的那件礼物——我刚从底柜里翻出来。很可惜，已经过了保质期了。”

他在撒谎。阿尔弗雷德眯了眯眼，咧着嘴打了个坏心眼。他不愿揭穿他。他要将这颗带火星的足球踢过去，并且预判这脚能够直接进门：“啊——那个！”他装作一副恍然大悟的样子：“没事啦，美国这里遍地都是。如果你还喜欢，我可以明天就找人送来！”

他自以为自己答的天衣无缝。伊利亚应当会顶生气的。阿尔弗雷德这么预判着。而后他会找我争吵，于是我也和他争吵。在争吵的过程中，伊利亚定会不注意间说漏了嘴——不必是整个事情的真相，只要翻开那份公文包，将里头的信还给自己......没错。在当时与伊利亚争斗的途中，阿尔弗雷德虽败了下风，却精准地摸出了隐在公文包内的信封的棱角与火漆。即使当时还不敢确认，自伊利亚说出这个问题时，结合轿车上他的怪异行径，阿尔弗雷德毫不犹豫地认定了埋在公文包里的秘密。那封信应该装着他送他的礼物，只要伊利亚将他拿出来——天，他已经迫不及待地想看见伊利亚得知结局后，他的脸由惶恐、愤怒、悲伤转为喜悦、霸道，甚至妖媚的画面了。

阿尔弗雷德自信满满地用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。他想像着伊利亚乖顺地坐会他的身侧，将头枕在他的臂弯里，紧紧地偎着他；而他轻轻地吹了一声口哨，翘着二郎腿调电视频道，要是发现什么好玩的东西，还能和他一道吐槽欧亚那帮无趣的老家伙；再之后，他们会激烈地接吻、做爱，就像第一次上床时一样——

他预判错了。

伊利亚仍望着天。他呆若木鸡般瞪了半晌，忽感又湿又热，似有虫类叽叽地叫着。风掠过树林，茂盛的叶子沙沙作响，抬头望去，仿佛置身一口大锅；月亮像一团蓝阴阴的火，缓缓地煮着他；锅里流淌着易北河的水，河水被煮沸了，嗗嘟嗗嘟地响......他突然脚下一滑，直直跌下草堆陷阱去，再一睁眼，眼前又复原潺潺的DC的雨。伊利亚下意识地呕了一声，身体不住地打着哆嗦——概是1972年的夏天，格外的冷！他扭头去望阿尔弗雷德，嘿嘿的冷笑两声：“不需要啦。我不喜欢食品添加剂的油腻味道......就像你一样。”

阿尔弗雷德刚想反驳，伊利亚主动垂涎着笑脸俯身来吻他。他这番跑来DC，本身也没什么大事，自然是来过夜的——过夜罢了！伊利亚狠狠地亲吻阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，鼻尖，颧骨，一路向下......像是想将他的身体统统记成一张数据表格藏在心底，明日就列入工厂生产。阿尔弗雷德抱他的躯壳，狠狠地顶入他。伊利亚仰着头喘气时，忽然发觉天上蹿过许多星星：天色渐渐淡了，森林里没了风，虫也不叫了。他恍恍惚惚走出森林，走入一块空地，上面开满了红的蓝的野花，又在下一秒枯萎；易北河掀起滔天巨浪，汹涌的巨兽瞬间吞噬了他——他猛地醒来，见两人仍紧紧地依偎在一齐，阿尔弗雷德的手指一点一点蹭着他的脑袋，将他搂在怀里；明明他的体温很高，可伊利亚仍觉得浑身发寒，脑门子直发胀。他一睡睡入响午。阿尔弗雷德已经走了。帕托利切夫同志在门外一遍遍敲着门，说他们昨晚谈的非常顺利，又询问他的祖国同志什么时候走。伊利亚斩钉截铁地回答，就现在。

他似睡非睡地躺在座椅上，窗外的云层在底下飘过。伊利亚眯起眼想了几功夫，猛地起身从行李架上取来公文包。他拆开那封泛着黄的信，从随行人员手里借来只钢笔。他摊开自己的回信，先用钢笔将其一遍遍划黑、划破、划烂，再用手一遍遍地撕碎，撕成还没指甲盖大的细小颗粒，然后跑去卫生间，丢入冲水马桶内。他手中还有另一封信，是阿尔弗雷德递给他的。伊利亚刚一扭开笔盖，一滴墨水好巧不巧滴在信上——他一下子慌了神，甚至想用水去冲那污浊痕迹，最终是理智战胜了冲动。他又将信叠回了信封。而这个信封，也没再烙上新的火漆——它静静地躺回办公桌最底层的格子，静静地续满尘灰吊子，静静地涨了潮水，静静地开始腐烂。

伊利亚在这之后倒仍踏入过DC。只可惜美苏之间的关系，在短暂的缓和后，再次陷入了“第二次冷战”。1972年的这次谈判，后世给它取了个怪诞的名字，叫“粮食大劫案”，似乎是想致敬63年英国发生的“列车大劫案”——因为这次粮食购买起源于72年欧洲大旱，最终也间接影响到了73年粮食价格的疯涨。不过这种贸易协定，既然签完了总不能随便弃置——于是粮食送到79年才停止，在苏联入侵阿富汗后，成为卡特政府打出去的一张牌；中美也在同年正式建交。莫斯科顺利地申请到了奥运会。只可惜80年的时候，很多国家响应美国的联合抵制拒绝参加，“流泪的米沙”有意无意间成了这届奥运会最响亮的代名词......当然，再后来都是大家知道的事情了。阿尔弗雷德在莫斯科峰会后二十年内，也再没踏入过莫斯科。

二十年后往前望时，二十年前的月亮早已沉下去了，二十年前的人也死了。伊万在收拾自己的办公室时，无意间发现桌子最下层一格竟埋着一封信。这封信看上去非常老旧，信封的一角似乎有点发潮，但最终没有发霉腐化。上面烙上了层火漆，似乎还未拆封过，而收件人一栏被墨水涂改了数次，最终写了“阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯”。伊万等阿尔弗雷德来莫斯科时交给他。阿尔弗雷德接过后，摘下眼镜伸手揉擦自己的眼睛。后来眼泪再止不住，也就懒怠去揩拭，任由它挂在腮上，渐渐自己干了。

他拆了这封信，杵在伊万面前，旁若无人般自顾自地读了起来。

嘿嘿。这就是Hero的Surprise哒！是不是很惊讶！  
这是一张“什么都满足你”债券。当你用出这张券时，伟大的Hero必将竭尽所能，满足你一个愿望！  
Hero用阿拉斯加保证！什么都可以！  
——1945.4.24

我爱你。  
你要记得我。  
——1991.12.24

END


End file.
